


Yearn

by Kpoptive



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, kpop exo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoptive/pseuds/Kpoptive





	Yearn

Sweat glared off on Sehun’s forehead as he finally decided to take a break in practice, his other members sat in the corner, laughing and drinking water. He used a small cloth to wipe his forehead with the best of his abilities, throwing the cloth to the side as he walked up to his bag. The small worn out sack slouched slightly, but the sound of a familiar ringtone rang through it. He unzipped the bag, taking out his cellphone. Your name and picture were on the screen, he smiled as he swiped to answer it.

“Hello~,” He said sweetly into the microphone, excited to hear your voice. You laugh rang through the other end as you began to speak.

“Sehun~ you better get your butt home on time for the dinner,” you started and he glanced at the time, keeping in mind he needed time to shower. He hummed into the phone in reply as he sipped his water, “and! I have a surprise for you tonight~” You sang through the phone, his smile got wider as he chuckled into the phone.

“Don’t worry babe, I’m leaving now, I need to shower when I get home, I love you.” He spoke softly, his love coming through his words like a ray of light into your life, you replied with an ‘I love you too~” and the call ended. Sehun felt excitement continue to flow through him as he put his phone away in his pocket as he grabbed his bag, bidding farewell to his members. He felt like skipping home but did want to draw attention as he needed to not be known in public. He was near the door as he passed two female staff, bowing to them politely, saying a small hello, before continuing.

“Ahh, I wish I was with Sehun. What is his girlfriend’s name? Oh, I don’t care, she isn’t worth it..”

“Did you see her giant nose, Jesus it haunted me!” The two woman spoke loudly, clearly looking for some action from Sehun. They laughed loudly too before one of them felt a hand tap their shoulder. They both turned around quickly, surprised to see him that close to him. His eyebrows were furrowed as he was glaring at them.

“O-oh Sehun! How lovely to see you- again i mean~!” The taller one spoke, seduction tainting her voice as she pushed back her hair behind her ear shyly. He felt distaste on his tongue as he replied.

“Yeah, it really is too bad it will be the last time though, ladies. I will have to file a complaint with our CEO about harassment. I’ll be doing everyone you work with a favour, they don’t need to hear your bullshit anymore- have a good day~!” He replied is an overjoyed voice, whipping back around, striding towards the door. The two ladies were left in shock, their eyes wide and their mouths opening and closing like fish out of water. Sehun turned back to them right before the door, waving excitedly, pushing the door open and walking out.

The tall building in front of him already gave butterflies as he walked up to the apartment complex, a smile gracing his features. He walked into the lobby, taking in the environment as he awaited the elevator patiently. He double checked the time, feeling relief as he was early. The elevator took a few seconds to get to his level as he wanted to run into your apartment, yearning to see you as soon as possible. Days felt like years since he last saw you, his heart ached thinking about how sad you were that he was busy. When he opened the door, the smell of beef and vegetables filled his senses as he led himself into the kitchen after taking his shoes off and putting his bag down.

The smell had gotten stronger as he saw your back as you hummed one h=of his songs while cooking. He bit his lip, walking up to you carefully. He stopped behind you, taking you into his embrace. He felt you jump into his arms, making he give away who he was by laughing. You relaxed in his arms, continuing to cook. His kissed the back of your neck as you spoke.

“The faster you shower the, faster we can kiss, now go on~” You spoke, your soft voice danced in his ears as he nodded against you, letting go. The shower was relieving to feel, as all the dirt and sweat came off him, he washed his hair fairly quickly, wanting to be with you fast.

He came down the stairs, stretching his neck as he saw the food now on the table, along with a small box. You were nowhere to be seen until he hears your footsteps in the kitchen. Sehun took a deep breath before going to the table, sitting down in one of the chairs, waiting for your arrival. You soon came into view, your beautiful smile plastered on your face as you took the seat across from him. He smiled back, reaching his hand out, which you proceeded to take without hesitation. He rubbed the back of your hand lovingly, thank you for the meal. You two talked about work, how your days were, and how much you missed each other during the meal, your laughter and pouts in Sehun’s mind as you cleaned the dishes off the table.

A few moments later, you approached him again, taking the small box into your hands, handing it to him. He looked at you, before carefully untying the bow around the box, and when he opens the box, a small paper, which looked like to come from a fortune cookie, said two things.

“#1 Dad”


End file.
